Ronde de Nuit
by athena974
Summary: Tout ce que voulais Severus Rogue, c'était de rapidement finir sa ronde pour rentrer dans ses appartements... Mais Merlin, ce soir-là, en avait visiblement décidé autrement...


Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs !

Je reviens avec un tout nouveau LEMON, sur le couple Severus / Hermione cette fois-ci...

j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

bonne lecture !

* * *

Severus Rogue faisait sa ronde en ce vendredi soir. Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante et pestant contre Dumbledore qui l'obligeait à s'acquitter de cette tâche des plus ingrates, il voulait se dépêcher de finir son tour au plus vite pour enfin s'attaquer à la lecture de son Mensuel des Potions qu'il venait de recevoir le jour-même et qui l'attendait bien sagement posé sur son bureau.

Après avoir enlevé un nombre tout à fait honorable de points à deux Serdaigle qui s'étaient cachés dans une sale de classe vide, il déboucha dans le couloir de la bibliothèque.

« Le dernier, se dit-il, et puis je rentre chez moi… »

Mais Merlin, ce soir-là, en avait visiblement décidé autrement. En effet, sous la porte fermée de l'antre de Mme Pince, le Maître des Potions distinguait un rai de lumière, faible, certes, mais bien présent. Signe évident que quelqu'un se trouvait là.

Se réjouissant plus que de raison à l'idée de retirer d'autres points (il fallait bien rentabiliser sa ronde au maximum), il poussa la porte le plus silencieusement du monde, dans le but sournois de prendre le contrevenant en flagrant délit de violation du Règlement.

Entrent petit à petit dans la pièce, il s'arrangea pour être aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Se faisant, il entendit plus loin l'unique et doux bruit du grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin, assorti d'une respiration lente et calme.

Il sourit intérieurement à l'idée de surprendre un élève en pleine concentration et de lui filer la trouille de sa vie. Il passa un rayon, puis un autre, se rapprochant inexorablement de la source de lumière. Puis, enfin, il vit le fautif… ou plutôt LA fautive !

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres fines du Directeur des Serpentard. Même de dos, aucun doute n'était permis sur l'identité de l'élève devant lui : des cheveux comme les siens ne couraient pas les rues ! Severus jubilait d'avance sur le fait de retirer des points à cette satanée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor !

« Miss Granger… » susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse tandis que la demoiselle en question sursautait en poussant un cri de terreur. Puis, se retournant, elle fit face à celui qui lui rendait la vie impossible depuis plus de sept ans.

« Professeur Rogue… »

« Savez-vous que le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus d'une heure ? » siffla la voix mielleuse de Severus.

« Mais j'ai la permission du Professeur McGonagall… se défendit la Gryffondor. Elle a signé une autorisation pour que je puisse disposer de la bibliothèque en dehors des heures d'ouverture ! »

« Voyez-vous ça… lança le Serpentard, la voix remplie de sarcasmes. Encore une fois, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que vous êtes n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir se démarquer des autres… »

« Mais comment ça ? » lança Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Il est évident que votre intelligente supériorité ne vous permettait pas de vous contenter d'utiliser les ouvrages en même temps que les autres étudiants… »

« Mais, je… »

« Et vous vous sentiez donc obligée d'étaler votre génie devant vos professeurs pour avoir cette autorisation ! »

Hermione se leva d'un coup, la colère qui était montée petit à petit atteignait maintenant son point culminant.

« Je ne vous permets pas, Professeur ! »

« Pardon ? Vous ne me permettez pas ? »

« Non ! J'ai eu cette autorisation pour pouvoir mener à bien mes recherches et ainsi réussir mes ASPIC avec la meilleure mention possible pour pouvoir intégrer la plus prestigieuse Université de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre ! Et non pour étaler ma supériorité intellectuelle, comme vous dites ! » Elle se tenait debout devant lui, le souffle court, les joues rouges de colère, les points sur les hanche et le fusillait littéralement du regard.

« Tien donc ! Vous voyez, encore une preuve de ce que j'avançais à l'instant : vous voulez intégrer la _plus prestigieuse université_… c'est donc que vous avez l'arrogance de croire que vous êtes assez intelligente pour pouvoir y entrer ! Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous tomberez de haut, Petite Miss Parfaite ! »

« Comment osez-vous ! » rugit la Lionne, les poings si serrés que ses phalanges devinrent toutes blanches. Elle avait envie de se 0jeter sur cet homme horripilant, les mains autour de son cou et de l'étrangler !

Severus exultait… Elle n'était jamais aussi belle que quand elle s'énervait ! C'était le moment d'assener le coup de grâce…

« Savez-vous que votre entrée à l'Université dépend de l'approbation de vos professeurs ? De _tous_ vos professeurs ? » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

La Gryffondor eut soudain le souffle coupé. Il n'oserait pas… si ? Si… il oserait… Il en serait capable… Il prendrait même un malin plaisir à ruiner sa vie… et elle le voyait venir. Aussi sûre qu'Harry avait tué Voldemort l'année dernière, elle savait que Rogue ne donnerait pas son accord pour qu'elle entre dans cette Université qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps.

« Vous vous amusez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Ça vous plaît de me rabaisser… À vrai dire, ça vous a toujours plu ! Jamais vous ne m'avez montré que mon travail était un tant soit peu intéressant. Jamais, en sept ans, vous n'avez daigné m'encourager, reconnaitre mon travail à sa juste valeur… »

Hermione écumait de rage. Ses yeux noisette lançaient des éclairs. Elle regardait l'homme qui, depuis enfant la traitait comme une moins que rien. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était majeure, aussi bien dans le monde Sorcier que dans le monde Moldu, elle avait résisté à une longue série de Doloris que lui avait infligé l'autre folle de Bellatrix Lestrange et survécu à la Grande Bataille contre Voldemort. Et lui, cet homme continuait à la traiter comme si elle était insignifiante. Il ne la voyait comme elle était vraiment. Elle ne supportait plus qu'il ne la voit pas… À bien y réfléchir, elle ne supportait plus qu'il ne la _regarde_ pas…

Lui, qu'elle admirait depuis tant d'années, qu'elle adulait, même, connaissant ce qu'il avait subi en jouant son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre. Elle avait remarqué, pendant toutes ces années, lorsqu'il revenait blessé et qu'il boitait dans les couloirs… Elle avait toujours admiré sa façon de rester impassible devant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Elle avait lutté à ses côtés pendant la Bataille Finale, et contre toute attente, elle avait vu les sorts qu'il avait lancés lorsque des Mangemort se rapprochaient un peu trop près d'elle ! Mais, si elle le voyait, lui, ne la voyait toujours pas… jamais. Elle n'était rien pour lui… à part une insignifiante élève qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Alors, elle continua, décidant que ce jeu avait assez duré… ce soir, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser… et peu importent les conséquences :

« Vous savez, Professeur… je m'en fiche, recommença-t-elle d'une vois qu'elle essayait de garder claire et sans trémolo. Ça n'a plus d'importance ce que vous pensez de moi, maintenant. J'ai passé trop de temps à essayer de capter votre attention… bientôt, je partirai et vous n'aurez plus à me supporter. Que j'ai votre approbation ou non pour l'Université, de toute façon je partirai… »

Elle avait dit cela calmement, comme en paix avec elle-même. Lentement, elle s'était rapprochée de son professeur, sui avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Enfin, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de l'homme, elle susurra : « Après toutes ces années, vous devez être heureux, de me voir enfin partir… non ? »

Severus regarda le petit bout de femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, et qu'il pouvait voir les reflets dorés dans l'ambre de ses iris. Il détaillait son visage millimètre par millimètre : ses cheveux ébouriffés qui lui donnaient un air sauvage qui lui allait à la perfection ce pli qu'elle avait sur le front, signe qu'elle était en proie à une intense réflexion ses yeux noisette qui avaient le don de capturer les siens en ayant l'air de ne jamais vouloir les relâcher ses pommettes hautes et rosies par la colère qui l'avait assaillie quelques minutes plus tôt son nez, petit et un peu retroussé qui lui donnait un petit air mutin et enfin, ses lèvres, roses et pulpeuses, qui lui semblaient si douces et attirantes et qu'il avait si souvent rêvé d'embrasser.

Oui, d'embrasser… depuis un bon moment maintenant… depuis cette fichue Grande Bataille, où il l'avait vue se battre avec tout le courage de la lionne qu'elle était, où il avait failli la perdre à au moins trois reprises… heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle lors de ces combats : il avait pu alors éliminer ces salops qui avaient voulu s'en prendre à elle…

Elle, la perfection incarnée… oui, elle était parfaite. En tout point et depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied dans ce château. Oh, bien sûr, elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point : toujours la première à répondre (voire la seule), toujours à poser des questions… mais au fil des années, il avait appris à apprécier ses remarques plus pertinentes les unes que les autres. Il avait fini par s'amuser à la regarder sauver la mise de ses abrutis de camarades aussi nuls en potions que des Véracrasses !

Elle était _sa_ Miss-Je-Sais-tout, _sa_ Miss-Parfaite, et il l'aimait pour ça. Alors non, il n'était pas heureux de la voir partir… jamais de sa vie il n'avait été plus malheureux… Alors, n'y tenant plus, il répondit à sa question, faisant fi des convenances, écoutant son cœur, pour une fois… après tout, il ne risquait rien… sinon qu'elle prenne peur et qu'elle parte en courant… dans ce cas-là, il aviserait…

« Non, Miss Granger… détrompez-vous… jamais je n'ai autant regretté le départ de quelqu'un… puis, voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, il continua : jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'ait autant fait me remettre en question. Jamais une personne n'aura montré une telle assiduité pendant mes cours, ni autant de précision pour répondre à mes questions. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je passe mon temps à vous réprimander en classe ou à chaque fois que je vous croise avec vos amis ? Je vais vous le dire. »

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, presque à la toucher, puis continua :

« J'aime vous voir enrager. J'adore vous mettre en rogne parce que vous n'êtes jamais aussi belle que quand vous êtes en colère. Je raffole de vos réparties cinglantes et de la lueur de défi qui anime votre regard lorsque vous êtes en désaccord avec moi. Je suis fou de votre façon de froncer vos sourcils lorsque vous avez une idée ou que vous êtes concentrée. Mais par-dessus tout, Miss Granger, je crève littéralement de jalousie lorsque je vois ces imbéciles qui n'ont pas le centième de votre intelligence, vous tourner autour. Je suis malade rien qu'à les voir vous approcher pour vous parler. Je suffoque lorsque je vous vois rire à leurs blagues idiotes et plaisanter avec eux. Je m'étouffe rien qu'en pensant qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux sortira du lot et retiendra votre attention. Et pour finir, je deviens complètement fou de savoir que dans trois mois vous aurez fini vos études et vous partirez ailleurs, loin d'ici… loin de moi… alors, non, Miss Granger, je vous l'affirme, je ne suis pas le moins du monde heureux de vous voir partir. »

Hermione était sous le choc. Elle n'en revenait pas que son professeur, Severus Rogue en personne, lui dise tout ça ! Elle réalisa soudain que, même s'il ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il l'aimait, il venait de lui faire la plus belle des déclarations d'amour ! Elle se rendit compte aussi que, sous le coup de l'émotion, ses larmes étaient en train de couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Alors, se rapprochant encore plus de lui, elle chuchota :

« Moi non plus, Professeur, je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter… » Puis, accrochant ses mains à sa robe de sorcier, elle l'attira à elle, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Severus se raidit un instant, puis réalisa que ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois arrivait enfin. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour la coller contre lui en une tendre étreinte. Puis, n'y tenant plus, chercha à approfondir le baiser.

Il sortit timidement sa langue pour caresser les lèvres douces de la demoiselle qui les entrouvrit avec autant de timidité pour le laisser entrer. Ils débutèrent alors un délicieux ballet, leurs langues se goûtant et se caressant avec tendresse.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus le baiser devenait passionné et langoureux. Les mains d'Hermione avaient quitté le devant de la robe de Severus pour aller se loger dans ses cheveux qu'elle découvrait fins et soyeux, tandis que celles du Maître des Potions s'étaient aventurées sous le chemisier de la belle et caressaient la peau douce de son dos.

Le manque d'air les obligea à mettre fin à leur étreinte fougueuse. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la respiration rapide et le cœur battant la chamade. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rougies par un subtil mélange d'embarras et de fièvre.

« Professeur… » Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer ce qu'elle allait dire que ledit professeur se raidit tout à coup et, dans un même mouvement, dit disparaitre les affaires de classe d'Hermione, éteignit la lumière avec sa baguette et la poussa sans ménagement dans une alcôve qui ne trouvait à côté. Pisant un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle allait sans aucun doute lui demander des comptes, il lui intima en silence de ne pas faire de bruit.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Miss Teigne fit son entrée suivie d'un Argus Rusard passablement énervé tenant sa lampe à huile à la main.

« Étrange, ma Jolie, dit-t-il à son chat. J'aurai juré avoir entendu du bruit. » Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque, obligeant nos deux protagonistes à se cacher d'avantage, puis, voyant que la pièce était vide, referma la porte et partit se coucher.

Dans l'alcôve où Severus et Hermione s'étaient tapis, la situation était on ne peut plus délicate. En effet, l'exigüité des lieux les avait forcés à se coller le plus possible l'un à l'autre, obligeant également certaines parties de leurs corps à rester dans un contact assez prolongé…

C'est ainsi que la Gryffondor commença à sentir contre son ventre la preuve irréfutable que son Serpentard bien-aimé, mais pour le moins des plus confus, avait grandement apprécié l'étreinte passionnée qu'ils avaient échangée plus tôt.

Loin de la choquer, au contraire, cela eut le don de faire augmenter la chaleur de son corps à un degré encore plus élevé qu'il n'y était déjà ! Severus, de son côté, n'osait plus bouger et se maudissait intérieurement. Il avait peur de la réaction de sa belle face à cette réaction des plus embarrassantes de cette partie de son anatomie.

Remarquant, à la lueur de la lune qui les éclairait légèrement, que son professeur rougissait à vue d'œil et tentait de se reculer, la Gryffondor prit les devants et se colla, si c'était possible, encore plus à lui.

« Miss Granger… »

« Chut, Professeur… s'il-vous-plaît… » Puis, devant le regard incrédule de celui-ci et sans le quitter des yeux, elle agita sa baguette vers la porte qu'elle ferma magiquement et lança un « Assurdiato » murmuré, affichant clairement ainsi ses intentions.

« Décidément, vous m'étonnerez toujours… je suppose que vous avez trouvé ce sort dans mon livre que Potter a récupéré en sixième année… » lança-t-il moitié sarcastique, moitié amusé.

« En effet, vous nous avez été d'une aide inestimable pendant la Guerre… répondit-elle sans la moindre once de remord dans la voix. Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? »

« Pas le moins du monde… » Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec une fougue sans pareille, provoquant un petit gémissement surpris mêlé de plaisir de son élève, qui répondit avec passion.

Leurs mains, désormais toute timidité envolée, commencèrent leur exploration du corps de l'autre, lentement, mais sûrement. Severus avait retrouvé la peau douce du dos d'Hermione, où il montait et descendait doucement, la faisant frissonner. Celle-ci, après avoir passé longuement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, entreprit de défaire lentement les innombrables boutons de sa robe de sorcier, pestant intérieurement contre leur nombre démesuré.

Remarquant ce qu'elle faisait, il décida de faire de même avec son chemisier à elle. Alors que ses doigts agiles découvraient peu à peu la peau soyeuse de sa belle, il libéra ses lèvres rougies pour s'attaquer à la peau douce de son cou, qu'il commença à grignoter avec gourmandise.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, qui était enfin arrivée à défaire le carcan qui la gênait depuis un bon moment, fit tomber le vêtement à leurs pieds. Mais elle se rendit compte que l'accès au corps tant désiré ne lui était pas encore accordé, et, ouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour mieux apprécier les caresses de son futur amant, elle se recula en le regardant, incrédule.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il interloqué.

« Non, mais combien d'épaisseurs avez-vous donc ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

Severus pouffa, chose qui la laissa pantoise de part sa rareté, puis, levant les yeux au ciel, il agita négligemment sa baguette, et grâce à un sort informulé, fit disparaitre la redingote, le pull et la chemise qui le recouvraient encore, le laissant toutefois en débardeur.

« Rien que ça ! Non mais on n'a pas idée de mettre tous ces vêtements… »

« Vas-tu te taire ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de se lancer dans un monologue aussi inutile que déplacé dans un moment pareil.

Savourant son tutoiement au même titre que ses baisers, la jeune femme put enfin passer ses mains sous le débardeur de son homme et laisser courir ses doigts fins sur la peau de son torse.

Elle étouffa un gémissement quand elle sentit la bouche de Severus se poser sur la peau sensible de sa poitrine, un peu au-dessus de son soutien-gorge, son chemisier depuis longtemps oublié au sol avec le reste des vêtements du Serpentard.

Voyant que ce dernier avait une avance considérable sur elle, elle lui enleva son haut, découvrant avec délice un torse musclé et lisse, seulement barré de quelques cicatrices ici et là, et agrémenté d'une fine ligne de poils partant de son nombril et se perdant quelque part sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

Le regardant avec une gourmandise non dissimulée, elle décida de goûter sa peau, passant sa langue de son cou à sa clavicule, de sa clavicule à ses pectoraux, de ses pectoraux à ses abdominaux. Severus se pétrifia lorsqu'elle approcha sa bouche de son bras gauche. Avec un mouvement de recul, il essaya de cacher la Marque des Ténèbres qui défigurait son bras. Alors qu'elle le regardait sans comprendre, il essaya de s'expliquer :

« Désolé… c'est le résultat d'un passé peu glorieux… si je peux dire ça comme ça… je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas voir ça… »

« Ce que je vois, Severus (il ferma les yeux à l'entente de son prénom dans sa bouche), c'est tout ce que tu as accompli grâce à _ça_… N'aies pas honte d'être ce que tu es… Moi, j'aime ce que tu es… » La dernière phrase n'était qu'un murmure, mais l'ancien Mangemort sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine.

Il se jeta sur elle, dévorant sa bouche avec ferveur et, passant ses mains sous ses fesses, la souleva en la collant à lui, et la plaqua contre le mur de l'alcôve dans laquelle ils se trouvaient encore. Hermione noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa aller au baiser plus que passionné qu'il lui offrait.

L'heure n'était plus à la découverte lente et sensuelle de l'autre… Hermione se dit qu'ils en auraient bien le temps une autre fois. Là, c'étaient l'envie et le désir qui prédominaient. Et à en juger par les mouvements de bassin de Severus, il pensait la même chose.

Il la déposa doucement au sol et elle déboutonna le pantalon qu'il acheva d'enlever. Il fit de même avec la jupe plissée de son uniforme et elle le regarda dans les yeux en enlevant elle-même son soutien-gorge. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en regardant les deux magnifiques globes blancs aux pointes roses dressés fièrement devant lui, et se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter dessus trop vite.

Il s'approcha tout doucement et posa sa bouche avide sur une pointe qu'il pinça tendrement, caressant l'autre du bout des doigts, arrachant un gémissement prometteur à la brunette qui rejeta sa tête en arrière en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Après avoir fait connaissance avec ses seins, la bouche du professeur descendit lentement sur son ventre, laissant une trainée humide et chaude avec sa langue, accélérant la respiration de son élève. Jouant un instant avec l'élastique de sa culotte, il passa ses doigts sur les côtés, et, demandant silencieusement son accord, fit descendre le tissu le long de ses jambes fines et fuselées.

Un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres de la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle sentit des caresses sur son intimité, se transformant en gémissements lorsque les caresses se firent baisers. Après de longues minutes de torture insoutenable, elle se sentit partir. Mais le Maître des Potions ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il se redressa, un sourire franc et carnassier aux lèvres devant la mine frustrée et la belle et plongea à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Le baiser se fit torride et affamé. Se débarrassant lui-même de son boxer, Severus souleva la jeune femme pour la plaquer de nouveau contre le mur, et, la regardant dans les yeux, entra doucement en elle, provoquant leurs soupirs de bien-être. Il resta sans bouger quelques instants, savourant la chaleur qui entourait sa virilité douloureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione entame elle-même un léger mouvement de bassin.

Lui souriant et comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait, il resserra sa prise sous ses fesses et amorça de langoureux et sensuels va-et-vient. Leurs soupirs se firent gémissements. Leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris au fur et à mesure que les coups de reins de Severus gagnaient en vitesse et en profondeur.

Hermione s'accrochait à son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait, le serrant contre elle avec force et passion, griffant par moment ses épaules sous les assauts du plaisir qui ravageait son corps. Severus la sentait prête à chavirer dans l'extase. Alors, il accéléra encore d'avantage ses va-et-vient, encouragé par les cris de sa brunette qui, dans un mouvement violent ce son corps, se contracta autour de lui, entrainant leur jouissance à tous les deux. Ils étouffèrent leurs cris de plaisir dans un baiser brûlant et passionné, le temps que leur respiration et leur cœur retrouvent un rythme normal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à se rhabiller, en silence, n'osant pas trop regarder l'autre. La tâche accomplie, la courageuse Gryffondor se lança :

« Hum… et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, appréhendant la réponse.

« Tu veux dire maintenant que tu m'as jeté mes quatre vérités à la figure et que je t'ai débauchée contre un mur de la bibliothèque ? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire face à la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mise tous les deux.

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça, oui ! » rit-elle.

« Et bien… pour commencer… as-tu envie de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor pour finir ta nuit ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

« Euh… pas vraiment… » avoua-t-elle.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, sourit-il. Allez, viens ! » Il prit sa main, l'attira à lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans les appartements de Severus, finir leur nuit… et y passer toutes les suivantes.

FIN.

* * *

Alors ? laissez-moi vos impressions !

à bientôt !


End file.
